Sean and Emma Cameron
by Meloda26
Summary: Their relationship and how it progresses after they left Wasaga Beach. Do you they still get together or not? Sean and Emma story all the way.
1. Review of their relationship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Degrassi.**

_**Chapter 1—Review of their relationship. **_

There was a couple and their names were Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson. You need to know some stuff from their relationship. When you

finish this story you would be happy about this couple. They knew each other since grade seven. There was a dance the night he moved back.

So, Sean decided to go to the dance. Emma asked her friends if they wanted to go but they all couldn't go. Jimmy comes up to Sean and started

to get him getting mad. Sean grabs onto his shirt and tells him to shut it. Emma sees Mr. Radditch coming and so she goes up to him and says

'do you want to dance.' Sean is like 'yeah.' He took her hand and walked on the dance floor. The next big thing between the two of them is

when she started her period how she was putting things into the bathroom. So, what does Sean do he signs her petition. He smiles and rides his

bike off. He goes up to Emma and asks her on a date. Emma didn't like the whole idea because she ruined it because she lost her wallet. At the

Cabaret he stood up for her and told everyone to be quiet. She goes up to him and kisses him after their whole skit. At the end of the year

Emma helped Sean study for his finals. Sean's brother Tracker tells Emma to keep up the good work she is doing on him. When they got to

Emma's house they were playing around and she says something and so Sean, explains what happened to him at Wasaga Beach. The next day

at school Jimmy got him very angry. After school that day he was going to fight him so Emma shows up. Sean tells Emma she needs to leave.

He didn't want her to get hurt at all. Then he got upset and pushed Emma to the ground and then they broke up because of what happened at

the fight. The next year at school he wanted to go back to Emma but nothing yet. He met a friend and his name was Craig. He was a great

conversation with him until he asks if his parents hit him. So Sean says no does your dad. He leaves him and so Sean goes to Emma and gets

some help and they both take off to Joey's house to tell him what happens. Sean spent the night at Craig's and Marco did a prank call just for

Sean. The next big that happened to their relationship is with Emma's mom wedding. Manny invited Sean but Emma told her she shouldn't of.

So, Manny goes and tells Sean about the whole invitation. But, Emma realizes about the whole thing to invite him to the wedding. So, Sean

shows up to her mom's wedding party. What happened that day was the day they will never forget. They danced and kissed each other and

were happy to see each other. After that he started to drink and she wanted him to stop so he did that. They had a great time together. They

went to the year-end dance. The next year they started to fall apart from each other. After him hanging out with each other. Also the next thing

is when Rick comes to school with a gun and Sean was in the way where Emma was and protecting her. Sean, Emma, Ellie and Jay all went to

Wasaga Beach to go talk to Sean's parents. It was sad for them all to leave him there at Wasaga Beach but that's where he wanted to be right

now. He cried when they took off. Sean dated other people while Emma was dating other people. _So, what will happened to them in this story _

_will be a very happy ending?_

**For all the fans out there it's a great story. ENJOY**


	2. Sean's Idea

_**Chapter 2—Sean's Idea **_

**A/N:** It's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Degrassi

After Jay, Ellie and Emma left I talked with my parents. I decided to go to school in Wasaga Beach. At the end of

grade eleven I decided to go patch things up with Ellie after all she sent me a "Dear John" letter. I actually got to

be in grade ten and passed all my classes. I e-mailed Mr. S. all the time and tell him how things are going. Mr. S.

told me about Emma going out with Jay. I got upset because I wanted to be Emma's boyfriend. I e-mailed Mr. S.

and told him that I will be coming back to visit in the summer and don't tell anyone. That following year I would be

graduating from high school. The people who would be graduating with me are: Toby Issacs, Manny Santos, J.T.

Yorke, Chris Sharpe, and other people. I forgot Emma Nelson. She is such a nice girl and I miss her so much.

While I was living at Wasaga Beach I got myself a motorcycle. I talked to my parents and told them about my

plan. They were behind me 100. So, tomorrow afternoon I will head off. I went to go get ready for bed. Before I

went into the bathroom, I pulled out some pictures to look at. I was brushing my teeth and I looked in the mirror. I

pulled the covers up and started to look at the pictures that I took out to look at. There was a few pictures of me

and Ellie. I put those pics on the floor next to my bed. The next sent of pics were of me and Emma. Oh I remember

the good old days with her she made me smile and always made me laugh. I know Ellie did the same but I just

miss Emma she meant the world to me. The pictures I saw of us were on our first date, a picture of me kissing her

after a show she performed at, me and her standing next to each other at Joey's house, one of the other pictures

was when we were kissing at Emma's mom's wedding, standing and posing for Emma's mom's wedding, at school

the next day from getting together at the wedding, I took a picture of her and me when we went to the year-end

dance, our first day of grade nine, took another one when we went on a date, sitting in media immersion before our

huge fight, and I found a pic of her on Mr. S.'s desk. I took and no one knows I did except for myself. Why did I

break up with her oh yeah that's right it was Jay who made me do that. I was about to turn off my light. I was

about asleep and I heard tapping on my window and I turned on my light and looked at my clock and it read 3:30

am. So I went to my window and opened it and saw the person and asked what are you doing here?


	3. What on Earth are You Doing Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Hope you enjoy this new chapter

_**Chapters 3—What on Earth are you doing here?**_

After we left Wasaga Beach. I'm going to feel sad for the rest of the school year. I know he hasn't seen his parents

since he moved back to Degrassi. Well while he was gone, I kinda start to have a crush on Jay. I know I shouldn't

have but hey Sean and I have broken up. I dated Jay for awhile, and finally he got me to have oral sex. My mom

was happy that I was dating again, but for my step-dad he was not pleased. I told him he won't do anything wrong

with me. I decided to leave tonight after everyone went to bed to go visit Sean. I broke it off between me and Jay.

I hope everything is fine with Sean and I haven't seen him in awhile. I already packed my things Manny asked why

were they packed and I told her I'm going to be visiting my aunt in a town that's close by Sean's. I waited until it

was midnight and I took off. I grabbed my stuff to go on my trip. I had this book of pictures of me and Sean. I got

onto the bus and was heading where I wanted to be was with him. Hopefully he doesn't have a girlfriend now. If

he does I will be disappointed. I'm hoping he was not asleep yet. While on the bus ride I was looking at the

pictures and I really do miss Sean. No one knows how I feel I have to go because what will happen if I don't. He

will probably think I'm a loser anyways because how I had oral sex with Jay. But look at those pics of us we had

so much fun together going on dates, spending time with each other at his or my house, playing games and other

things between us. So, I put my binder away because the bus came to a stop and told us where we were. I wish

Jay didn't ruin my and Sean's relationship, but of course he did he wanted Sean and he got him. I remember

following him one day after school I wish he could of just kissed me right there and we made up. I remember the

day we broke up it was when I asked him to help me clean the Ravine ooh what fun now. He goes and helps me

out and not spends time with Jay and his loser friends. We started to kiss a little bit but I told him we had garbage

to pick up but told me it could wait. So, I smiled back at him and we started to make out on the ground. Then

Kendra had to show up didn't she. I was so mad. We had a great time making out but I told him anyone can walk

by. So, I got up and left. I know I shouldn't of but hey that was me. Now I wouldn't mind doing that in the woods

with him again. I stopped of course daydreaming of him and me. I just have to wait until to see what happens. I got

up and got off the bus and while I was walking. I thought do I think Sean will remember me. Yeah of course he

will remember you. I got to the place where he is staying with his parents and saw a light on and I'm hoping it was

him. I go over to the window and started tapping on it. I hope it's not his parents at all. I waited for a least a

minute and I saw the blinds come up and the window opened up. I haven't seen that face since I left to go back to

Degrassi and he was crying. He's said to me "what on earth are you doing here?" I reply by saying "I miss you

and can I come in." He got my bag and put it gently on the floor. I turned around so it was easier for me to get in.

Then I felt two strong arms to help me get in. He was holding me for a sec I think or it could have been longer. We

both stare at each other in our eyes. I finally came in to his room.


	4. Will You Be My Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Degrassi**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you all for reviewing**

_**Chapter 4: Will You Be My Girlfriend**_

I went to my window and to see who it was. It was Emma Nelson. "What on Earth are you doing here?" Her

response was "I missed you and can I come in." I grabbed her bag and put it gently on the floor. I turn around and

saw her trying to get in so I grabbed her. I was holding onto her for a sec and I looked in her beautiful blue eyes. I

then gently put her down. She got down and just looked at me. Then out of the kindness of my heart, I told her

she could use the bed. She told me no you can use it. I told her no. She went into the bathroom and got into her

pajama's on. Wow I missed her so much. Wonder what she is doing here. She got into my bed, then she patted a

place on the bed. I went over and sat down. She smelled so good I wish I never broke up with her. I went over

and sat down and she showed me some pictures of everyone in her family. Jack is growing up so fast I told her

. She explained everything with her Jay's relationship and I comforted her about the whole thing and told her it will

be okay. I forgot she showed me pictures of me and her when we were so happy. She looked at me and had this

beautiful smile on her face. I gave her a smile of my own and what happened was that I leaned in and she was

leaning into me and our lips met. I told her I can't be kissing her. She looks worried, she told me she broke up

with Jay and not to worry anything will happen. I then started to get into kissing her so much. She seemed more

into this then when we were doing this in the ravine. She finally fell asleep and I fell asleep. I had her in my strong

arms and I'm not letting her go this next time. I haven't been in a peaceful sleep in weeks, because I was worried

about her. The next day I was wondering why she was here and she explained to me why. She was so happy that

she was here spending time with me. She came over to me and pushed me down and started kissing me. I stopped

her for half a minute and asked her this one question. The question I asked her was "Will you be my girlfriend?" I

was not expecting the next thing that happened. She was so thrilled she came over and started kissing me and I

guess that would have been a yes for the answer. I have to be happy about this and hope nothing happens with us.

**A/N: Should I continue on with their relationship and see where it goes from here. **


	5. Sean is my boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own the dvd's.**

**_A/N: I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and is keep on reading it._**

_**Chapter 5: Sean is my boyfriend**_

I fell into a restful sleep finally. I woke up with strong arms wrap around me. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I kissed

him because he asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him about everything starting off with what happened with Jay. He told me not to

worry and we went off to the doctor to see if I had Gonorrhea. We went and the doctor and told me I had to wait for a couple days to

get my test back. Sean comforted me after I got out of the doctor's office. I love his motorcycle; it reminds me of his brothers. I love

holding onto him and never letting go of him. I talked to him all day. He told me to call my mom and dad to tell them where I was. I finally

decided to call to call them to tell them. While I was doing that, Sean was making dinner. My mom got upset and I told her I was in good

hands. Snake told me to have a great time with him and come back in safety after spending time with him. I had a huge grin on my face

that was so sweet of him. After getting off the phone with them I looked up and looked for him and I heard him in the kitchen. I went in

there and I smiled at him. I go up to him and wrap my arms around him. He smiled at me and turn around and we shared a kiss with each

other and he asked me what was going on and I told him. He told me dinner was almost ready. So, I went to go sit down at the table.

He finished everything up with making dinner. I set the table for him. He gave me the food and we started eating dinner. He made a very

good dinner. I talked with him about some more things that has happened this past year. He nodded in an agreement. I told him

everything is okay that I could stay here. I gave a smile to understand and he smiled back at me. I love that smile on him. I wish he could

do that all day with me. He had something in his mind. He wanted to know if we wanted to see a movie. Of course I said "sure". He pulls

out the chair and I go get something out of my backpack. I look at Sean before I went to get the thing out of my backpack. He looked

at me for about a couple minutes and then I went to go get the thing out of my backpack. I went in to get it and I looked at and smiled to

myself. I went to go sit down on the couch with him. I snuggled up to him and was very comfortable because of his strong arms that are

wrapped around me. We started watching the movie and their was a knock at the door. I don't want him to get back up. So I sat up

and waited for him to answer the door. Heard a voice and oh no what am I going to do.

_**A/N: What is going to happen? Who is it? Does Emma know the person who is at the door? Should she change her outfit? What will happen in the next chapter? **_


	6. What are you doing here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own the dvd's.**

_**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and is keep on reading it.**_

_**Chapter 6: What are you doing back here? **_

I was so comfortable with Emma being there in my arms. She is so sweet; I wish I never let her go. But one thing I was happy about was

that she said "yes" to be my girlfriend. She told me everything that has happened since I was gone. I just want to hurt Jay right now.

Emma calmed me down and had to go get something. So, I was waiting out there for a couple of minutes right. She finally came back out

and I looked up and there she was wearing silky pajamas. We sat down and looked at the pictures that she brought with her. We had a

great time and we started to watch a movie together. There was a knock at the door. I went to go see who it was and Emma pulled me

down and kissed me very passionately. I responded back by kissing her. The knock at the door got louder. So, I got upset I went to

open the door. "Hey bro guess whose back?" "What are you doing here Tracker?" "I came back to give you money from the refund

from being at the apartment." "Thanks!" "You're Welcome". Tracker gave me a hug and I gave him one back because I haven't seen

him in such a long time. Of course before he left he came in and he saw Emma. "Hey Emma." "Hey Tracker, how are you doing?"

Emma says "I'm good so I'm guessing you guys are back together again." "Yeah." I replied giving him a kind of look as to hurry up and

leave mood. Tracker went over to Emma and gave her a hug and said something to her so I couldn't hear him at all. Tracker then finally

left to get back to his life. I went over to close the door and locked it. I went over to sit down next to Emma. She sat right back as we

were sitting before Tracker came in. That night we just spent the night on the couch with each other. I was holding her and I never

wanted to let her go. I woke up the next morning and I was smiling at her. I miss her and it has been such a long time since I saw her.

What ever will I do. I'm going to be asking her something so big tonight I hope she doesn't turn me down when I talk to her. I hope

everything is okay, she started to look at me and I told her she could take a shower before I do. Hope everything is okay with her

. Before she went to go get her things we had a wonderful make-out session right there on the couch. I hope she will stay a bit longer.

She doesn't start school until September. I hope we could be together and then her phone went off. She pulled away from me and

looked at it and turn off the phone and put it on the ground. We kept on kissing for quite sometime. Finally we talked and then Emma

went to go take a shower. After she left I pulled my shirt down some and looked at the name on my chest and it read Emma. I pulled it

up and had a smile on my face.

_**A/N: What is Sean going to do at dinner that night? What will Emma say will she respond in the way that Sean wants her**_

_**to? Stay tune to find out. **_


	7. Thought of Your Proposal and I said yes

_**Chapter 7: I thought about your proposal and I said yes**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Degrassi_**

** JuseaPeterson:** Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. You will find out soon why Tracker was there and hope you enjoy the rest of the story

** Babyprincess56:** I'm glad you enjoyed this story as much as everyone and hope you enjoy the rest of the story .

** Soccergrl1: **thank you for reviewing my story and hope you enjoy the rest of the story .

** Tammywammy:** Thank you for reviewing my story and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

** Notlistening605:** Thanks for reviewing my story and hope you enjoy the rest of the story

** Freakishfranky:** Thank you for reviewing my story and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

** Samitiny:** thanks for reviewing my story and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

Well just yesterday Tracker came by and he gave money to Sean. He explained it to me that it was how well he did with the place he

stayed at. We fell asleep last night while we were watching a movie. This morning I got a phone call to be back there by fiveo'clock. I still

haven't decided if I want to go. Part of me tells me to go but the other part told me to stay. I told Sean about the situation

and he told me go for it and will see you in about two weeks. I was sad but I was also happy to know that he still cared for me. Before I

left to go back to Degrassi, I gave him a hug and long good-bye kiss. We didn't want to depart again, but I knew he would be seeing me

again. I'm so upset at Manny right now cause she needed me. I didn't' even tell her that I was here at Wasaga Beach with Sean. The

only person I told was my mom, and Snake. I know I can trust her and Snake because they know how I feel about him. Sean then told

me I should wait a minute, so I came back inside to the house. He came up again without a shirt on. Wow he has a tattoo on his chest

that says my name on it. So, I went over to him and traced my hands over his tattoo. He didn't seem too intense when I did that. I

finished playing around but he told me to keep doing it for a bit longer. I gave him a smile and he smiled back at me. I told him I had to

go, but he told me he will bring me back. I smiled again at him and started to have a heated kiss. Sean was happy to see me doing this,

so we took off. We had to stop to get something to eat. We shared something and then we started to kiss again. I've missed kissing him

like this. We got back onto his bike and I wrapped my arms around him. He is so sweet to me I don't know why I broke up with him in

the first place. We got back to Degrassi, didn't want to leave these strong arms. I took off my helmet and went up to him and gave him a

sweet and seducing kiss on his neck. He turned around to face me look at that face of his. When he turned around he smiled at me and

started to play with my hair and we started to kiss on his bike, I moved my hands up his shirt. We finally started kissing and enjoyed that

wonderful moment until Manny called again. He told me he will call me when he gets back to Wasaga Beach. I grabbed my bag and

went inside. I looked out the window and saw him take off. I walked into the living room and Manny was there.

**Manny:** Hey Emma, where have you been?

**Emma:** I was out of town for a bit trying to think of everything that has happened.

**Manny: **Well, I need to talk to you about something that happened with this guy Peter

**Emma:** Go ahead.

So, Manny started to talk to me about this one guy named Peter. She then for some ran domed reason to ask me who I was kissing. I

told her it was my boyfriend. She didn't question about who it was or anything I'm so happy about that. I look back at the window and I

miss him already. I just finally felt like to go downstairs and lay on my bed and imagine Sean holding me. We talked for sometime. Then

my phone went off about a couple of hours later, Manny grabbed my phone and asked me who it was and I told her it was my

boyfriend. She then finally gave me my phone back. I answered and heard his voice. I started talking with him. It was not my fault that he

has that voice and I keep on smiling at him whenever he talked to me. He has one amazing voice. I told him about what Manny wanted

and he told me not to worry about how I had to leave.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter when will Manny find out who her boyfriend is?_**


	8. Emma makes my Heart skip

_** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

_** Chapter 8: Emma makes my heart skip and makes me smile**_

Well, I asked Emma a couple of questions and she answered me some of the answers. I

gave her a ring to make sure she is my girl. I kissed her and we shared a kiss last night. She told me

that her mom called and wanted her to come home so I decided to go to sleep with her in my room.

She looked at me and so we fell asleep on the couch together. I woke up before Emma did and

then her phone went off again. She woke up to it, she answered it. I wish she didn't answer it.

When, she turned around she looked at me and gave me a small smile. That smile indicated that she

had to leave today. I asked her the reason for it and she told me it was because of Manny. Her

mom didn't need her at all it was actually Manny who made her go back. Manny had to talk about

this one problem. So, she tried to get up off of me but we started kissing that was so amazing.

Finally, she pulled away from me and told me she had to go take a shower. I smiled at her and

shook my head to tell her I understand. She finished up and came out of the bathroom in this one

amazing outfit. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and this one shirt that looked so good on her.

While I was still staring at her she started packing her things. Emma looked at me and told me to go

take a shower and she will be here waiting for me. I smile and went to go take a quick shower. I got

out of the shower and put on my boxers on and my jeans. I came out of the bathroom and I saw her

look she walked over to me and started to kiss me because I'm guessing I had my shirt off. I smiled

at the comeback from Emma so I approached her and we started to have a passionate kiss. I pulled

away, and told her we needed to get going. I asked her if she wanted me to take her and of course

Emma said yes. Then finally after about half an hour I put on my shirt. She was tracing my tattoo

with her finger and it felt so nice on my abs. I wish she could be here more but we talked about her

coming to visit me during the school year sometime. I told her that I want her to go back and pass

eleventh grade. She smiled at me and started kissing my abs oh I love that sensation from her lips,

so I grabbed onto her and then we shared another passionate kiss with each other. I finally put my

shirt on again. For some reason Emma liked me without my shirt on. We went outside, holding

hands and enjoying the smell of Emma. I missed that smell for such a long time. I handed her the

helmet to my bike. She was surprised to see that I had a motorcycle. Then, there she goes with that

smile that makes me feel so good inside. I picked up her bag and put it on the back of my bike. I

got onto my bike right well Emma put her arms around me and had a great smile on her face. She is

for sure safe I can't wait until we stop so we could get something to eat. She kissed the back of my

neck. It felt so great on the inside because I know we are so meant to be. So, here we go going

back to Degrassi what fun. We stopped for about an hour to get something to eat. We sat down

and then we started playing footise under the table. She looked at me and came and sat down next

to me and we started to kiss for about twenty minutes. We finished eating and finally we are heading

back to Degrassi. We talked some but not that much. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. She told

me she will wait but will date other guys and pretend we are not boyfriend and girlfriend. I can't

believe she is back here and she is inside. I saw her look at the window and smiled at me. I left to

go back to Wasaga Beach it's going to take me not that long. I got back and worked on my bike

for a bit longer. I went back inside to get cleaned up and have dinner and when I went into the

bathroom she forgot something so I have to call her and tell her she forgot it. About an hour later I

got on my phone and called her on her cell phone. Guess who answered it, it was Many. I hung

back up real quick before I told her who it was. I waited for about thirty minutes and tried back and

it was so good to hear her voice this time, all I know is it's her voicemail. But other than that. Can't

wait to talk to her some more.

_** A/N: I wonder what Emma left there. What did she leave there? Hope you read and review. **_


	9. I Forgot That and I need it

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Chapter 9—I forgot that and I need it**_

Well, I got back to Toronto and walked in and the first thing that happened was Manny questioning

me quite a bit lately. Telling me about this guy named Peter. I should meet him and how is like

Sean. I kind of heard what she is talking about. I heard Sean's name and I looked up at that point.

Good thing Manny didn't see me do that. I miss Sean so much already. All I want to do right now

is for him to hold me in his strong arms. My phone went off and Manny answered. I'm guessing he

didn't answer back. So, Manny kept on with the conversation we were having. I smiled at her and

nodded to actually make it look like I was listening. I'm hoping he left a message. Manny asked if

she could stay here and spend the night. Of course I said "yes". So, she left to go get her things

from her house. I grabbed my phone and went to my voicemail. I listened to my voicemail and

heard his voice. So, I called him back. He answered because he said "hey Emma, I miss you."

"What do you need for tomorrow?" He told me. I thought for a couple of minutes and all of a

sudden I had a big huge smile on my face. I told him when he comes back to visit then he will bring

it. Then he told me to look through my stuff, so I decided to do that. I was looking and guess what I

found in my bag that's right I found his cologne. He told me he loved this outfit that I'm wearing. I

kept on smiling when he made those comments. I can't wait to talk to him again in person. We hung

up for a couple of minutes then I realized wait a minute I have an awesome idea. So, I called him

back.

**Sean:** Emma, hey how's it going you couldn't wait any longer.

**Emma:** I'm good but I miss you.

**Sean:** Really I miss you too.

**Emma:** Well, I could come to visit you again.

**Sean:** Emma, I would love you to visit.

**Emma:** Are you at home yet?

**Sean:** Yeah. Fine I'll meet you half way.

So, I got off the phone with him. I left and took the bus half way from where I live and Wasaga

Beach. I got there and waited for about five minutes. I'm getting worried, so I pulled my cell phone

out. I called him and there was no answer. Oh no I'm so worried.


	10. I Want to Spend the Rest of my Life W u

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the first season of the show._

_**Chapter 10: I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.**_

I walked up behind Emma and I saw her looking so worried about me. I told her to turn around. I'm glad she turned around. She ran over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss. I started kissing her back. But what I thought was something totally different. We went back and sat down at the bench and ate some lunch that I made for me and her. I told her some news since we saw each other last. But that was only a couple weeks when we saw each other. I gave her a big huge hug because I missed touching her and moving my hands all over her. She just smiled and explained the whole thing with Manny. I thought it was going to be over between us. But she told me that we are through and she can't be with me because of this one thing I did. So, now I'm sad and I have no idea what to do. If she's not here anymore I don't know if I deserve to live. What else is there to do just tell her not to talk to Manny? But if I do that then knowing me I won't be a great boyfriend. I just smiled at her and told her I will be with you some day and hope you have a great school year. So, I smiled at her and she smiled back at me and we gave each other a full kiss not just one of the kisses we shared when we were younger. So, hope this works out between the two of us.


End file.
